


New Beginnings

by Merfilly



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ardeth is protecting her... and something new begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started with her fingers brushing the Mark of the Medjai. He could feel the burn deep within him. Rick had brought her to him, asked him to protect her from the coming storms of war. She had been afraid for him, afraid for the life they faced as he fought the evils of man this time, rather than ancient curses.

The letter of his death had hit them both so hard, had made Alex retreat into silence. Her brother's condition was unknown; he'd been in the Battle of Britain, but Rick was dead. Ardeth had given him full Medjai rites, here in the wandering deserts away from the wars of civilization.

More than ever, Ardeth protected the woman of his sword brother, taught the son of a man he had come to love as his own soul. Yet when she touched his tattoos, he wondered. Did he love her for who and what she was, a brazen woman with the blood of ages in her veins? Or because she was Rick's, the man with whom he had shared two of the greatest victories?

Her lips on his, the impatient push of her body to his own, made him set the thoughts aside. Passion rising between them denied any qualms, as despair and loss fed the heat of their bodies. He parted his robes as she slipped the catch of her unmaidenly trousers, and then felt the welcoming heat of her body encase his needful cock. Lips and tongues locked in a duel of supremacy; with little surprise, he conceded, for she was the princess and he but the warrior.

That both their lips formed the word of a lost man's name in the moment of climax was not lost on either.

She just brushed her fingers over the tattoos again, and he accepted the love they had lost had opened a gateway to something new.


	2. Right There All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both see what each already knew

Evie hurt inside, even when she accepted Ardeth's place in her life. He had accepted her willful freedom, watching over her as she joined the latest digs, a much more respected woman than when she had merely worked in the library.

Rick was dead, Jonathan much changed by the war, and Alex a brooding young teen. Nothing was as she had wished, save her career.

Then a new threat arose, a legacy of Imhotep's in the unearthing of one of his caches of papyrii. Evie was glad that Alex was away to school, and Jonathan back in England, as she and Ardeth headed the efforts to stop the power-mad new wizard.

Maybe it was the moment they looked up, each with _his name_ on their lips.

"Rick..." they said in unison, only for Ardeth to fall silent. "Would have complained incessantly...and loved it all," Evie finished, before she smiled, some tension flying away in the face of overwhelming danger, in knowing that Rick, all along, had been a part of both of them in this relationship.

Ardeth took the moment to kiss her, because Rick would have, and then did so again, for himself.


End file.
